UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E
Group E of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group E consists of five teams: Azerbaijan, Croatia, Hungary, Slovakia and Wales, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Barišić Kramarić |goals2=Sheydayev |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=23,146 |referee=Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Duda Rusnák |goals2= |stadium=Anton Malatinský Stadium, Trnava |attendance=14,235 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=James |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=31,617 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Szalai Pátkai |goals2=Rebić |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=19,400 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} ---- |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=J. Lawrence Perišić |goals2=Brooks |stadium=Stadion Gradski vrt, Osijek |attendance= |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Emreli |goals2=Orban Holman |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance= |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sheydayev |goals2=Lobotka Kucka Hamšík Hancko |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance= |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pátkai |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance= |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Baku |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Baku |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group E Category:2018–19 in Azerbaijani football Category:2018–19 in Croatian football Category:2018–19 in Hungarian football Category:2018–19 in Slovak football Category:2018–19 in Welsh football